


Unforgettable

by kinnshasa



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, basically the most soft and gay thing i could think of, oh this is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnshasa/pseuds/kinnshasa
Summary: Hunter goes out of his way to cheer Shawn up
Relationships: Shawn Michaels/Triple H
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got from my Tumblr. I was clearly inspired by the song Unforgettable, sung by Nat King Cole. I made this as cheesy as I possibly could without bailing out.

“What did you drive all the way out here for, exactly?” Shawn glanced over at Hunter, then back out of the window. He didn’t know where they were, to him it seemed like the middle of nowhere. But Hunter drove comfortably, a little too comfortably. It was clear the younger man has driven here plenty of times in the past. 

“You seemed so sad today,” Hunter said, “I couldn’t stand it. So, I decided to do something about it.” Hunter glanced over at Shawn and smiled warmly. Shawn couldn’t help but smile back, as a faint, warm glow sparked in his chest. _Damn it,_ he thought. _He’s too sweet._

The car tumbled a bit, as Hunter began to drive over some grass. As soon as the car came to a stop, he reached over and took a cassette out of the glove compartment. He pushed it into the car’s cassette player, turning the volume to the high. He finally opened the door and looked over at Shawn, who had been staring the entire time. Shawn stared for a few moments longer, before realizing he’s been caught. He quickly opens the door and gets out, a blush dusting his face. 

Shawn looks around; Hunter had driven them out to a clearing, far, far from town. The moonlight washed over the field, making up for the lack of lights And when Shawn looked up at the sky, he couldn't help but let a gasp fall from his mouth.

Everywhere Shawn looked, there was a star. They were specked unevenly, all over the shifting blue sky. They twinkled and shone, some were clear cut and bright, others simply a glowing wisp, burning out against the vast blue and purple backdrop that was the sky. Shawn had never seen so many stars…

The feeling of Hunter tugging on his arm tore Shawn away from his stellar trance. There was a huge smile on Hunter’s face. “You like the view, don’t you? I knew you would…” Hunter guided Shawn away from the car. The music from inside the car spilled out, filling the air with soft piano.

_Unforgettable, that's what you are,_

_Unforgettable, though near or far._

_Like a song of love that clings to me,_

_How the thought of you does things to me._

_Never before has someone been more..._

Hunter held Shawn close to him. He looked down at Shawn; he half-expected Shawn to tease him. But all Shawn did was hold tightly to him, staring him in the face. Hunter’s face turned red almost immediately.

“Have you ever danced with somebody, Shawn? Like, slow-danced,” Hunter asked. Shawn hesitated and shook his head.

“Like ballroom dancing? No way. Who do you think I am, you?” Shawn reached up and twirled the black ribbon in Hunter’s hair around his finger. “But I’m more than willing to learn.”

_Unforgettable, in every way,_

_And forevermore, that's how you'll stay..._

“God damn, this is harder than it looks,” Shawn muttered out as he tripped over Hunter’s feet for the fourth time. Hunter couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, drawing a defensive “Hey!” from the struggling blond. “Not everybody had to take a damned ballroom dancing class in prep school, Hunt.” 

Hunter rolled his eyes and grinned, amused. “Look, it really isn’t that hard. You’re focusing too much on your feet, and not to the rhythm of the music... just look at me, okay?” He gently tilted Shawn’s head up, forcing him to look him in the eye. “Look at me, and move with me,” Shawn gazed up at Hunter. He took a deep breath and nodded.

“Alright. We’ll start slow,” Hunter took a step back; and so did Shawn. When he moved left, Shawn’s foot followed. They moved clunkily at first, but Shawn hadn’t messed up. With every rotation, Shawn’s movements smoothed out more and more, and soon enough, they were dancing, moving along in sync. 

“See? You just had to loosen up some, I told it wasn’t that hard.”

“Yeah… yeah,” Shawn placed his head on Hunter’s shoulder as they danced under the stars. 

_That's why, darling, it's incredible,_

_That someone so unforgettable…_

“Hey,” Shawn didn’t mean for his voice to come out so quietly, but it did. Everything seemed so soft and delicate; in his heart, perhaps, he feared his loudness would shatter everything. He glanced up at Hunter, the moonlight striking his eyes in a way that made them glow ever so slightly.

“Yeah?” Hunter answered him with equal softness. Their dancing had slowed down to the speed at which they had started, but without the clunky steps.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do all this for me. You really didn’t,” Shawn drifts off, and Hunter picks up right where he ended. “But I _did_. I hate seeing you so down. I like it when you act obnoxious,” Shawn gasps dramatically at his statement.

“Oh, how _rude!_ ” Shawn draws out the last word, putting on a posh accent. Hunter rolls his eyes and they laugh together. Under the moon and twinkling stars, they dance on, as the music swirled around them.

_...Thinks that I am unforgettable too._


End file.
